


Eternal (Mikage x Tomoe)

by though



Category: Kamisama - Fandom, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, kamisama hajimemashita, kamisama kiss
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BL, Bathing/Washing, Bi-curious, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, Caring, Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Feels, Fiction, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox - Freeform, Fox Boys, Fox Spirit - Freeform, Foxes, Gay, Gods, Graphic, Graphic Sex, Guy on Guy, Hardcore, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Infatuation, Kemonomimi, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Kitsune, Longing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Magic, Magical, Male - Freeform, Male Slash, Master/Servant, Men - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nudity, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Regret, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shonen Ai, Shonen-ai, Shounen ai, Shounen-ai, ShounenAi, Slash Fiction, Slashfic, Smut, Soulmates, Tension, Topping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, adult, boy - Freeform, boy on boy, boys, explicit content, h/c, kiss, legend, loving, m x m, m/m - Freeform, males, man, porn with a plot, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/though/pseuds/though
Summary: MIKAGE X TOMOE*  *  *An intimate moment between Tomoe and Mikage, which will become quite explicit (mature) in upcoming chapters; Nanami has managed to convince Mikage to come by and console his former familiar. M/M





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoe rested his head in Mikage’s lap, lain naked as the day he was born; he spoke in low, defeated whispers, childlike and fragile, a vulnerability he'd seldom shown anyone.

"Please," he mouthed, while Mikage’s long fingers raked paternally through his hair, compassionately, a sort of gesture for which Tomoe had hungered with aching desperation; in the ethereal moonlight washing in through the window Mikage's eyelashes appeared shimmery soft, he turned to regard Nanami from under the swing of his hair.

 _What are we to do with him?_ He seemed to ask.

One week before, Nanami had managed to meet with Mikage; she had asked him for perhaps the third or fourth time to come and see Tomoe— and said that he'd longed for him painfully, that it had become too much for him to bear— that she, herself, felt troubled by seeing regularly the anguish in his eyes.

It had become all the worse when Tomoe realized that Nanami, herself, had met with Mikage now and again; he would watch her out the corner of his eye, too proud to speak outright of it, but she had registered clearly enough what he’d asked without words. She’d noticed the hitch in his breath when she’d admitted where she had been and with whom she had spoken, she’d noticed how his gaze lingered on her hand, where he wondered if perhaps she had touched his arm.

She understood well enough Mikage's reasons for avoiding a visit— but, despite that, she knew the torment Tomoe endured had become too heavy. It hadn't been easy to convince Mikage to finally meet with him again, and she hadn't said a word until the night when at last he'd arrived.

Tomoe, who had been busy preparing supper, paused with a mixing bowl in his arms, eyes wide, ears stiff at attention; his gaze followed the translucent path of immaterial wings which glittered subtly across the room.

From out in the hall, Nanami observed warmly while he seemed to turn in slow motion, breath suspended, the bowl forgotten in his arms; his old master’s name remained unspoken on his lips while he rushed out to the entry, like a loyal hound who’d been neglected.

Regardless of everything Mikage had said, Nanami knew that this was the right thing to do; _she could feel it in the air,_ the love between them was innocent and virginal, delicate and feather-soft. She grinned fondly from just inside the temple while Tomoe watched with boyish anticipation, vulnerable in a way he rarely revealed, the white of his tail batting lightly in the evening breeze.

Now they remained alone at the innermost bedchamber, where Tomoe lay curled against Mikage’s lap; “You’re wrong,” Nanami said in response to the comment Mikage never said aloud— that was, that _coming back would just make Tomoe more dependent on him, and that it did him no good._

In truth, she believed that he wasn’t, in fact, dependent— far from it, Tomoe was disciplined to a fault and quite strong in his own convictions; if anything, Mikage’s absence had only exacerbated the longing he’d already felt.

“He needs you,” she said with a gentle smile; “in a way that anyone needs someone they love.”

Tomoe flushed at that; he glared at her out the corner of his eye, still possessively clutching Mikage’s hand. “ _…Oi…!”_ he said, “ _Don’t speak about things you don’t understand…!”_

But she only chuckled; “It’s all right,” she replied, “I understand, because I care for you just the same.”

Now Mikage tilted Tomoe’s chin up toward him and observed his face introspectively; “Shall we have a look, then?” he said at last, his hands glowed lightly with residual holy energies, an intrinsic power that remained in him even after he’d given up his position as a deity.

Tomoe felt a soothing serenity descend on him, he was reminded of a time long ago when his master would tend to his old wounds; he would lie disrobed in his lap just like this, and Mikage would carefully examine him, the healing warmth of his touch had become a knowing familiar.

Nanami hadn’t realized how intently she’d been staring, and flushed straight away when Tomoe accusingly met her gaze; “Ah—” she stammered, she rapidly turned her face the other way. _No, no…!_ she thought; _this is for Tomoe’s sake, not for your own entertainment…!_

_Even if those two looked really nice like that._

_Wait, what are you thinking…! Get your mind out of the gutter, maybe it’s best to leave them to it and go do some studying in the other room._

Still, a small and betraying part of her mind _really wanted to stick around and watch,_ but she knew self-restraint; she rose conclusively to her feet and said to Mikage, “Please take as long as you need— I’ll be in my own room, revising—”

Tomoe’s voice issued in a low bark of laughter from still within Mikage’s lap; “Ha!” he scoffed, “She’ll be outside the door, definitely listening in.”

At that, Nanami went beet red; she grit her teeth and huffed, “ _…as if…!_ Like I have nothing better to do than listen in on a stupid fox like you…!”

“I’ll bet you don’t have anything better to do,” came the reply; within moments they were bickering as per usual, while Mikage laughed softly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?” he asked tenderly; at last, however, after a great deal of argument finally Nanami made her exit from the room, having convinced herself for the time being that _she had absolutely no intention of listening in to whatever daft thing that idiot fox might be doing with Mikage, and that it definitely wouldn’t be hot._  
  
_(On to Chapter 2)  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying Mikage/Tomoe or other m/m pairings from this anime (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the date on the fic ^^ ) I've had an incredibly, incredibly hard time finding anyone interested in doing this, because fans tend to like strictly Nanami/Tomoe, and don't usually want to write Tomoe against another guy (I'm even fine with Nanami/Tomoe as a side pairing in the RP, but I do want m/m with him as the main pairing ^^ )
> 
> I don't mind at all if you haven't RPd these guys before, if English isn't your first language, if you're a little shy, or if you're new to this fandom or to RPing; I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go and are over 18, then please reach me through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

" _Tell me,"_ Tomoe murmured, " _that you'll make everything all right."_

His voice issued whisper-soft against Mikage's fingers, where he’d held them possessively to his lips; during his master’s absence Tomoe had sworn he resented him thoroughly, that he'd never forgive him for leaving, that he hated him to the innermost depths of his soul— but now that he had him in earnest he thought he’d undergo any humiliation if it made him stay.

His pride dissipated while he held the digits warmly to his cheek, he wished Mikage would stroke his hair the way he used to; part of him longed to say, _punish me,_ and another desired to ask, _say you've forgiven whatever I'd done, tell me you love me and that I've been good._

In truth, he couldn't fathom what he might have done to have earned his master's rejection, and he'd spent the greater part of the last twenty years mulling this over; certainly it must have been his own doing? Certainly, he'd thought many times in the past, if only Mikage came back he could ask, so that perhaps he could understand...?

The hand caressing his cheek was kind, Mikage's long hair fell over his face while he gazed down to regard him; "My, my," he said gently, "like a little fox kit, aren't you?"

When Tomoe had been his familiar, he'd come to him regularly to be consoled; Mikage had a delicate way about him which soothed his bleeding heart, and even when Tomoe had been an insolent, untamed wild fox, despite it he'd ultimately submit and come to him subdued.

A familiar wasn't meant to sleep at his master's bed, _but what was to be done?_

In the end, Mikage would kindly stroke his hair and admit him regardless, and allow him to sleep at his side.

Tomoe had acted so dignified and aloof around Nanami that she might never have guessed he’d let down his guard so far— but, with time, she'd come to know him well enough that she saw through his haughty demeanor. _To a certain extent, he was really quite vulnerable._

Now alone with his old master he observed while Mikage's fingers carefully slid back his hair, the brush of his lips was ethereally soft; after having surrendered his old powers as a deity, Mikage could kiss him without worrying that he might unintentionally claim him back from his current mistress.  

In truth, however, Tomoe thought he wouldn't mind serving them both if such a thing were possible; he loved them both with candid devotion.

He'd have liked to call Mikage _Master_ like he once had.

In the moonlight that washed in through the window Tomoe appeared deceptively fragile, his hair and ears shimmered an unearthly white, and Mikage leaned forth to kiss him; he pressed his mouth to his temple, his cheek and the tip of his nose, and ultimately his lips, where Tomoe's breath went suspended for several moments.

" _I've missed you,"_ he muttered at last; " _I've missed you so much—_ "

" _Shh,"_ Mikage whispered, because he couldn't well say _I’ve not gone a day without watching over you these past two decades._

His hands were inhumanly gentle on the white of Tomoe's skin, familiar in their motions from the way Mikage used to examine him long ago; despite himself he couldn't help smiling at how well the old ailment had healed, it appeared now gone without a trace. He thought that even now, hundreds of years after the fact, he still could trace the path along his flesh that once was marked by shadow.

"Shall I bathe you?" he asked kindly, "Would you like that?"

Tomoe grinned in response, he still could remember his master's careful touch when long before he had tended to him; " _Please,"_ his voice came breathily, _maybe if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that Mikage never had left...  
_

From just outside the chamber doors  Nanami listened in intently, she thought she could make out the low sounds of the floorboards creaking while Mikage went on to lift Tomoe in his arms; _she totally wasn't interested._

 _It definitely wasn't at all hot that Mikage had Tomoe completely disrobed in his arms and was about to take him to the bath—_ and certainly she wasn't the least bit regretful that she wouldn't be able to hear quite as well from outside the room whatever they'd go on to say or do there.

"So they're going in the bath, huh?" Mizuki's voice came unexpectedly.

At that, Nanami nearly cried out in surprise, but he managed to shush her before any sound issued forth; she regarded him utterly flushed in the face and rapidly whispered, " _Ah! This isn't what it looks like! I was just—_ "

But Mizuki merely smiled; after all, he’d served a mistress long enough to know what sorts of things women liked to listen in on— and if he could be of service to Nanami in some way, then he was more than happy to do so.

"You want to hear what they’re doing in the bath, isn't that right?" he asked, and Nanami was quick to deny it; "What?" She stammered in whispering tones, ears hot with embarrassment. " _Hear what Mikage is doing with that idiot? As if…!"_

"Yeah, I get that," came the reply; "To be honest, I’d much rather you showed this much interest in listening in on _me,_ but I guess it can’t be helped…"

While he spoke Nanami noticed he had a contraption in his hands which gradually emitted low, flickering light, as though it were cast by an invisible flame; Mizuki went on to explain that the device's unique illumination had an enchanted means of amplifying sound, from even a fair distance away— _in case she was interested._

"Wh—" she laughed badly; " _—of course I'm not interested…! Why would I be interested…!"_

But the gentle grin never left Mizuki's face; "It's Tomoe," he said softly, "you love him, right?"

Nanami flushed deeper; despite everything, she was touched by his kindness.

"You always look out for me, don't you?" she asked with a warm smile; and really, he was right. There was nothing unnatural about her wanting to hear something like this when it involved Tomoe.

Within the bath chamber, Mikage grinned serenely while he carefully lowered Tomoe into the water; "You do know that your mistress is listening in," he said, and Tomoe gave an elegant scoff of laughter.

"Naturally," he said with an air of aristocratic grace; "I'd have been awfully suspicious if she wasn't."

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying Mikage/Tomoe or other m/m pairings from this anime (if this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha! Regardless of the date on the fic ^^ ) I've had an incredibly, incredibly hard time finding anyone interested in doing this, because fans tend to like strictly Nanami/Tomoe, and don't usually want to write Tomoe against another guy (I'm even fine with Nanami/Tomoe as a side pairing in the RP, but I do want m/m with him as the main pairing ^^ )
> 
> I don't mind at all if you haven't RPd these guys before, if English isn't your first language, if you're a little shy, or if you're new to this fandom or to RPing; I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go and are over 18, then please reach me through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


End file.
